happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Picture Perfect
Picture Perfect is an HTF fan game. Gameplay Based off of the events of Identified Flying Object Part 2 and 3, you must go through a series of minigames to win. In between each minigame is a cutscene. All of the games are timed, because you must reach the talent show on time to reveal the secret! Part 1 You play as Capture with your mouse. You must click an object to hide behind it, and not be in sight of Josh. The objects include rocks, dirt, and mine carts, and sometimes Derpsie. You must collect 5 film reels to win the level, involving climbing the objects to get them all. Once you do, you go to the final thing to hide behind and wait for Josh to come up and start mining. Josh will turn into a superhero and you must snap the picture with space bar WHILE he is turning into a shadow. Part 2 Capture is on one side of the time machine and Lifty and Shifty are on the other. You play this the same way you play Tongue-o-War. The tough thing is, it is 2 against 1. Once you get it past the dirt line, Lifty and Shifty lose balance and slip, and splatter on the ground. Part 3 Josh from farther in the past is walking to where he turns into Zero and you play the same way Part 1 was played. Once you make it to the place, you must hide again and not be in plain sight of...himself. Once you do, you look at Zero fly away, and you move onto Part 4. Part 4 You end up in the time travel machine, but you forgot how to use it! You must look closely among the panel for something that just makes the whole thing so easy! Once you do, you go back to the present. Part 5 You end up seeing Zero and you must run away from him and avoid his attacks with either the arrow keys or WASD keys. You must get to the talent show in time to win. If you lose, Zero catches up to you and memory wipes you, deleting the picture from the camera. Epilogue If you win, it shows the ending scene from Identified Flying Object, Part 2 and then "To be continued..." and a "Play Again" button. Deaths *In Part 1, Josh will impale Capture with a shovel if he is caught. *In Part 2, Lifty and Shifty splatter when you win, and Capture splatters if you lose. *In Part 3, if you see yourself, the fabrics of time and space rip apart and the world is killed. *In Part 4, if you do the panel wrong, Capture is electrocuted and killed. *In Part 5, Capture can trip on a rock and splatter. Trivia *This was released alongside a trailer for Part 4. *The way Part 1 and Part 3 are played was inspired by a Mickey Mouse game called Hidden Mickey. Category:Fan Games